Music and Love
by ShayyRenee
Summary: Tori and Andre have loved each other from the beginning but won't tell each other in fear of rejection. Will this project and a bit of meddling from friends bring them together. Tandre, mentions Bade and Cabbie. Rated M for Language I got this idea from Songs and Ribbons by 506thpir


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or TFIOS. *breathes deeply* sadly

A/N: I got this idea from 506thpir's story Song and Ribbons, if you haven't read go check it out it's really good. This is my first Tandre piece considering I'm usually a Harry Potter nut, but this had been itching at me to come out since I read Song and Ribbons and well like Andre when I get an idea it has to come out or I get wonky.

Enjoy!

Tori frowned as she looked around, she hasn't seen her best friend all day and he had skipped their last period. As she sat down she turned to Beck and Jade

'Has anyone seen Andre?" She asked

"Not since this morning but he seemed weirded out" Beck said

"How so?" Tori asked

"There's no other way to describe weird Vega" Jade said, Tori scowled at the girl

"Jade!" Beck said warningly "why don't you check the black box Tori" he said as he stood grabbing Jades hand.

"Don't manhandle me" Jade snapped as they walked, Tori stood and headed to the black box to see Andre on the floor writing fast in his sing book and playing.

"André" she said coming further into the room, the young man looked up and grinned at her sheepishly

"Hey, Latina" he said placing the book down, Tori held a hand out and help pull him up, she stumbled and he quickly grabbed her waist tight to steady her, her arms instinctively coming up to his shoulders. She looked up and blinked at how close her best friend was, for the first time she realized how tall her best friend and crush had grown over the past three years. He towered over her now "are you alright?" He asked his voice had suddenly gone husky, shivering she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Dre" she murmured, he stared down at her, she seen something flash in eyes before he let her go 'dear sweet baby Jesus that boy is trying to kill me' she thought shakily "so what are you working on that has you skipping 6th period"

"I've had this song in my head all morning since I woke up, plus you know we're suppose to write and perform a song about how we've felt recently, I figured getting it out will calm me down and get the assignment done since I've had this feeling for a while now"

"Oh yeah its weird though the sing doesn't have to censored, I'm actually a little shocked" Tori said smiling "so I can hear it?"She asked smiling brightly.

Andre shook his head grinning at her pout, inside though he was trying to control himself. 'She has no idea what that face does to me' he thought, he reached down and picked up his notebook and keyboard and looked at her.

"Let me just go put my keyboard away" he said smiling gently "You'll hear it when I perform it"

"Well, what's it's about?" she asked, Andre blushed and looked away "Andre?" she asked

'She cannot find out, there's no way, I'm not good enough for her' he thought frantically.

"-DRE" she yelled he jumped and turned looking at her worrying gaze.

"Sorry T, got a little distracted"

"It's fine but who was the song about and why can't I hear a tiny bit of it?" she said, brown eyes looking sadly at him, he sighed and nodded.

"One verse okay?"

"Okay." She said smiling, he cleared his throat and began to sing

"_Is it weird that I hear  
Angels every time that you moan?  
(Time that you moan)  
Is it weird that your eyes  
Remind me of a Coldplay song?  
(Coldplay song)_

_Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
(Turning me on)  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

She felt her throat hitched as he continued looking away from her. 'Andre wrote a song about that? Dear god I would love to- no he's your best friend and it's not as if it's about you anyway' she thought 'but who is it for' she ran a list through and wondered coming up with no one

"_Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you oh  
Oh yeah"_

Andre slowly looked up to see Tori in a daze, he called her name and frowned, placing a gentle hand on her arm, she jumped and grinned at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, well that was definitely different, so the feeling you've been feeling for a while is-" she cut off as he blushed and nodded.

"I have been having dreams, for a while now and it's mixed I'm already in lo- never mind and well yeah"

"So who is she?" Tori asked rocking on the balls of her feet, but inside her heart dropped Andre was in love with someone, she'd never have a chance now; Andre shook his head as the bell rang.

"Gotta go maybe later Tor" he said and shot out the door behind him, Tori stood in shock and then ran after him, as she turned down the hall she stopped, realizing he was gone. Huffing she shook her head and sighed before leaving to go find her sister she could go home. She'd hear the song next week in class.

On Saturday she got a text from Andre, while she was on the piano working on her own song for class. She had written a song that reflected her love for Andre, of course he would never know.

**Andre: Hey Latina, U busy?**

**Tori: Nah, just practicing for Monday, why wassup?**

**Andre: Can me Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie come over?**

**Tori: Sure, no problem, the door is open c you guys soon.**

**Andre: Be there in 5 see you soon Tor**

Tori bit her lip, while putting closing the piano and putting her music sheets away, as she got up she never noticed a sheet slip under the piano, she stood and went upstairs to put on clothes since she was walking around in simply a black lace pantie and a tank top with no bra, she didn't even realize when she had slipped on Andre's old Hollywood Arts Shirts and her black shorts short.. She heard the voices downstairs and realized her friends was here, heading down the stairs she didn't look up as she reach the bottom, missing Andre's reaction to her.

Andre stared 'oh hell, that shirt has never looked better' he thought he blushed as Tori finally looked up and smiled 'she's trying to kill me, I'm convinced' he thought weakly

"hey guys" she said smiling gently

"Vega"

"Hey Tori" they all said, Andre couldn't help it he moved closer, smiling at her

"Hey Latina, you finished working on your song?" he said hugging her close, he breathed in shakily, Tori had his scent and hers mingled together, the young man was positive if their friends wasn't there he would have gave in to his emotions and kissed her right there and then. He moved away seeing her smile

"Yeah, for the most part, you guys hungry or something I had plans to order pizza" she asked moving around him, she didn't feel the emotional gaze following her as she crossed along the room, but Beck noticed, he tapped her shoulder and nudged Robbie and nodded towards Andre and Tori, she rolled her eyes and nodded and Robbie smiled.

"Hey, Andre, Robbie and me need to talk to you, Tori you mind if we borrow your patio"

"What oh no, go ahead" she said as Jade called the pizza shop and ordered the food as Cat grabbed Tori towards the couch as the boys headed out.

"You know Vega, that shirt looks awfully familiar" Jade said as she hung up her PearPhone

"Yeah, hey didn't Andre have a shirt like that?" Cat said innocently, Tori blushed and looked down, she hadn't even noticed she had taken up his shirt, and apparently neither did he. 'Maybe I should give it back to him'

"Oh yeah, I didn't realize I had grabbed it" she muttered looking out the door she seen Andre looking upset and rubbing the back of his neck "I should probably give it back" she said looking away.

"I wonder why his shirts are always the first thing you grab when we come over" Jade said

"Hey, no I don't!" she cried out

"Cat?" Jade said, Cat giggled

"You do, you have a lot of his shirts"

"I only have a few"

"How many?" Jade asked smirking at her, Tori huffed

"Does it matter?" she snapped

"That means a lot" Cat whispered, giggling "Tori, it's okay if you like Andre you know" she said smiling sweetly "I think he likes you back" Tori sighed she wasn't going to get out of this one

"No he doesn't"

"Why do you say that?" Cat asked

"Yeah you two are disgustingly close" Jade said, Tori rolled her eyes and leaned back

"We're best friends, and-" she cut off here and sighed "it doesn't matter, he isn't interested in me and he never be okay?"

"No it's not okay, Andre goes above and upward for you, he doesn't do that for anyone" Cat exclaimed, Tori held back in tears and shook her head.

"Leave it alone" she whispered and moved off the couch to the kitchen, she looked through the glass to the patio and seen Andre getting frustrated talking to them without breathing with Robbie and Beck who seemed to trying to make a point to him. The young man shook his head stubbornly at whatever was said, and turned his back to them. Beck and Robbie looked at each other and seemed to sigh and stand going closer to Andre, patting him on the shoulder and came inside. Tori moved and opened the fridge and grabbed a Blitz humming the song wrote underneath her breath, she felt more than heard when Andre came in, playfully taking her Blitz and taking a sip.

"Andre, really?" she said grinning, he nodded and moved the soda out her reach as she reached for it, she was pressed against the counter pressed against him as she reached up laughing at his antics.

"Yes, really you were so kind to get me this" he said moving out her way, she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his stomach to push him away and froze feeling the muscle beneath her fingers "you okay, Tori?" he asked, it was then she realized how close he was to her and her breath hitched, if he moved his leg up he'd be pressing against her center, she took a deep breath she gently pushed him away and walked to the couch quietly, ignoring the gazes of her friends. Monday couldn't get her soon enough, she was ready to explode her emotions and her arousal around him was getting worse.

-Conversation between the boys-

"You getting obvious, you know" Beck said sitting down, Robbie taking the other patio chair

"What are you talking about Beck?" Andre said leaning on the railing; he was subtly making sure no one was coming around

"How you feel for Tori?" Robbie said looking at him

"Shit is it really getting obvious"

"Cat noticed" Robbie said, Andre cursed again, as much as they all loved Cat she was oblivious so for her to noticed was huge.

"I don't know what I am going to do" he said "I really love her guys I do, everytime I see her everything about my day gets brighter my world lights up, when she's upset or get her heart broken by those douchebags my heart breaks a little more and want to beat the living shit out of them. And she's so beautiful, dear god she's fucking beautiful I don't ever get tired of looking at her, or hearing her sing or just being near her. She's like a breath of fresh air, I can't imagine being away from her for so long or I feel empty, and she's funny without ever being mean even when Jade picks on her, she's intelligent and she cares so much and I am irrevocably undeniably in love with that girl, and by gods I am so lucky to have fallen in love with someone so amazing and I'll probably get hurt but" he paused and shrugged "you don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world guys, but you do have a say in who hurts you" he looked at Tori who was talking to Cat and Jade "I like my choices, regardless if she ever knows how I feel about her" he said putting his hand on his neck as he looked at his friends both looking at him in shock and amazement.

"Go tell her all of that!" Beck said

"You have to tell her that Andre, dude that was beautiful"

"Don't get us wrong, we love our girlfriends but shit man that was beautiful, I don't think I've ever heard something like that before"

"I can't tell her" he said taking a deep breath and turning around placing his head in his arms and breathing. Robbie and Beck looked at each other and subtly Robbie put the phone away, they stood and patted Andre's arm before heading inside.

-Monday-

Tori sat in class, next to Andre waiting as Jade finished her song, everyone had went and Andre was up next.

"Alright up next Andre Harris, now remember you have to tell us about the emotion behind the song and the inspiration" the teacher said, Andre got up smiling at Tori shyly his face flushed as he got to the front.

"Right, so uh the song I wrote is called Trumpets, um the emotion behind was a mixture of things and came from repeated dreams I was having but the song is about a girl I'm in love with, and while it may seem inappropriate it was stuck in my head" he said, shooting a glance at Tori who was looking at the ground. He hooked up his laptop and pressed play for the instrumental.

"_Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go  
And the trumpets they go  
Yeah the trumpets they go" _he met Tori's eyes and she slowly looked up at him__

_Da da, da ra ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
Da da, da ra ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
They go_

_[Verse 1:]__  
Is it weird that I hear  
Violins whenever you're gone  
Whenever you're gone  
Is it weird that your ass  
Remind me of a Kanye West song?  
Kanye West song_

_Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
Turning me on  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

_[Chorus:]__  
Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go (and they playing for you girl)  
And the trumpets they go (ha, yeah)  
Yeah the trumpets they go  
Yeah the trumpets they go (go, go go, go go, go, go go)  
And they go_

_Da da, da da da da__[7x]__  
They go_

_[Verse 2:]__  
(Damn) Is it weird that I hear  
Angels every time that you moan?  
Time that you moan  
Is it weird that your eyes  
Remind me of a Coldplay song?  
Coldplay song_

_Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
Turning me on  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

_[Bridge:]__  
Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you oh  
Oh yeah_

_[Chorus:]__  
Every time (every time) that you get undressed (every time that you get undressed)  
I hear symphonies in my head (I hear symphonies in my head)  
I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you oh, oh (just looking at you girl)  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go (ha, acapella on them)  
They go (oh, yeah)  
Come on, come on, come on, they go" _

He finished hearing the girls swoon, but he only had eyes for one girl in the audience, Tori eventually looked away, until a video began to play in the projector, it was Andre on her patio the Saturday. Curious eyes watched but Andre's panicked one looked at Robbie and Beck and began trying to find a way to turn it off, but he couldn't

"_What are you talking about Beck?" Andre said leaning on the railing; he was subtly making sure no one was coming around_

"_How you feel for Tori?" Robbie said looking at him_

"_Shit is it really getting obvious"_

"_Cat noticed" Robbie said, Andre cursed again, as much as they all loved Cat she was oblivious so for her to noticed was huge._

"_I don't know what I am going to do" he said "I really love her guys I do, everytime I see her everything about my day gets brighter my world lights up, when she's upset or get her heart broken by those douchebags my heart breaks a little more and want to beat the living shit out of them. And she's so beautiful, dear god she's fucking beautiful I don't ever get tired of looking at her, or hearing her sing or just being near her. She's like a breath of fresh air, I can't imagine being away from her for so long or I feel empty, and she's funny without ever being mean even when Jade picks on her, she's intelligent and she cares so much and I am irrevocably undeniably in love with that girl, and by gods I am so lucky to have fallen in love with someone so amazing and I'll probably get hurt but" he paused and shrugged "you don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world guys, but you do have a say in who hurts you" he looked at Tori who was talking to Cat and Jade "I like my choices, regardless if she ever knows how I feel about her" he said putting his hand on his neck as he looked at his friends both looking at him in shock and amazement. _

"_Go tell her all of that!" Beck said_

"_You have to tell her that Andre, dude that was beautiful"_

"_Don't get us wrong, we love our girlfriends but shit man that was beautiful, I don't think I've ever heard something like that before"_

"_I can't tell her" he said taking a deep breath and turning around placing his head in his arms and breathing. _

Tori looked at Andre who was ready to bolt out the room, he moved towards the door as he reached the door handle, Tori snapped back into action.

"Andre don't go" she said softly, the young man stopped his hand on the door, Beck moved and manage to push Andre back away from the door, but he didn't turn around. He couldn't, Andre stood looking at the floor as Tori set up the instrumentals on the computer and pressed play.

"So my song is called Nightingale I wrote it because for the past three years I've been in love with my best friend, so this is dedicated to him" she said softly, Andre stiffened as she began to sing.

"_I can't sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused_

_Everything's in line_

_But I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero_

_Is it you?"_

Andre didn't move yet, so she moved towards him singing gently she touched his shoulder, his head tilted to acknowledge her.

"_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me" _

She came and stood in front of him, looking directly into his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck

"_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me_

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity_

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale" _

Andre slowly wrapped his arms around her and brought her close as she sang the words going directly to his heart.

"_Somebody speak to me_

_Cause I'm feeling like hell_

_Need you to answer me_

_I'm overwhelmed_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I need a star to follow_

_I don't know_

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me_

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity_

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale"_

She reached up and brought his face down to hers, resting his forehead on hers she smiled seeing the love and passion shining in his eyes continuing, reaching the bridge.

_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Your words are like a whisper cutting through_

_As long as you are with me here tonight_

_I'm good" _

She sang the last verse so gently, if the classroom hadn't been deadly silent no one else would have heard it

"_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Feels so close_

_I know you're there_

_Oh, nightingale_

_Sing to me_

_I know you're there_

_'Cause baby you're my sanity_

_You bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Oh_

_Mm, mm_

_Mm" _

Andre reached down and pressed his lips to her, lifting her off the ground. The class clapped and their friends cheered happily, for them. A clearing of throats separated them; Andre kept his arm around her waist.

"May I just say congratulations to you two for both your new found relationship, and you're passing grades" the teacher said grinning at them.

Andre and Tori thanked her and then looked at each other smiling happily as the bell rang. For them, it was the start of something beautiful and new.


End file.
